


Waylon's Review

by A1netty



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Exposed, Hoping, I dont wanna become a bride, Licking, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Terrified, Wishing, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Waylon explains how the crisis all started while trying to escape the Asylum at the same time.





	1. In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Waylon Park :) 
> 
> What's up y'all I'm back with another story from the Outlast cast. I hope y'all enjoy it :)
> 
> P.s I'm not entirely done with this chapter but thank you for the kudos and views.  
> ( WARNING !! this is four chapters long )

My name is Waylon park and I'm a Software engineer that's been working with the Murkoff Corporation for years now. I've started ease dropping on some of the doctors and scientists that were working here, when I overheard one of them saying that the Morphogenic engine was wearing off on one of the patients quite well. Jeremy Blaire on the other hand was my supervisor, and he was a pain in the ass. He wore this expensive dark blue suit with black shoes that matched. His hair was dark brown and slicked back like the greasers in the 70's or the 80's and he stunk of expensive cologne. Every part of me hated his fucking guts and I'm sure that he had hated mines.

Months had passed and now I finally understand why they were being so secretive about what's been going on behind these walls. Their using the Morphogenic engine on patients as sleep therapy to where the patients are being placed into these machine pods filled some kind of liquid substance. There's these tubes that run in and out of their mouths that help keeps them breathing. After awhile of being in the machine their skin starts to turn red to where blisters would form on the side of their heads and become bruised. The engine was turning them into monsters and Murkoff must be exposed.

"Okay Waylon. You can do this.

I quickly typed up a report and sent it to a guy named Miles Upshur. Maybe he can help me expose the truth. People are being hurt and taken advantage of all because Murkoff wants to make a few extra dollars in their pockets ? My job was done...for now at least.

"Waylon ?? 

I quickly closed the laptop before standing up to see who it was.

"Yes ? 

"We've been looking all over for you. The guys need you down at the engine. You better hurry. He said with crossed arms.

"Okay.

"What the hell were you doing back there anyways ? I thought you were just an Software guy.

With nothing left to say I swallowed hard before heading down towards the engine.

"Ah Mr. Waylon Park. Steve said walking towards me. We've been looking all over for you. There's a patient that's ten minutes out and were blind inside of his head. Can you fix it ?? 

"S-sure. I said sitting down in the chair.

"Good. He said smiling. Oh no.

"What's wrong ? 

"They're bringing in Gluskin.

To focused on the computer, I didn't even hear my name being called.

"Mr. PARK ?? 

"Y-yes ? 

"Are we happy Mr. Park ? 

"Yes. I smiled. We're just waiting on the download.

"Quickly Now, Mr. Park.

Moments later they brought in a patient named Eddie Gluskin who was screaming out rape the entire time and refusing to get into the machine pod for treatment. He was a taller guy who had a black Mohawk that ran down the middle of his head. He had deep blue eyes that were lighter than the ocean itself and a expression that read get me the Fuck out of here. I honestly felt bad for the guy but I had a job to do. I quickly got out of my thoughts when I saw him running up towards the glass.

"YOU !! he said banging on the window. I know you can stop this !! Please !! 

I stood there for awhile longer before sitting back down in the chair to continue the download.

"We're live in three .. two ..one

"Okay. Steve said staring at me weirdly. Your free to go but don't expect anything but honesty in my report.

I quickly left the engine to go retrieve my laptop, hoping that no one would've found it. When I got there I just knew that I was busted when Jeremy Blaire had gotten a hold of it.

"Someone's been telling stories outside of class. He smirked. Mr. Waylon Park, consulting contract 8208 Software engineer with a level three security clearance. Graduated from Berkeley but still, somehow not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spiders web is wiggle. He said dropping the laptop. Somehow dumb enough to think that a borrowed laptop, Onion Router and Fire wall patch would be enough to fool the world's leading supplier of Biometric Security. Stupid Mr. Park. More than stupid, in fact that was.. crazy. I'm afraid we're going to have you committed. How would you like to volunteer for the Morphogenic program ? 

Silence....

"Did you hear that ?

"He said yes Mr. Blaire.

"Excellent !! That was very brave indeed of you Waylon. The Murkoff Corporation and the onward March of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice. He said smiling. Maybe you could administer Mr. Park here in a light anestethic ? 

"With pleasure. The guard said punching him in the face.

I was knocked out for at least three to four hours which only made matters worse because now, i felt like i was trapped. The only thing that i could've done was pray.

"God, please help me. Lisa, if I don't make it home. Please tell my boys that I love them.

They made me watch the engine after being humiliated, beaten and mocked by Jeremy Blaire. The two scientists had me strapped down to a chair. One of their names were Andrew, and he had a serious problem with hitting and licking people across the face. That must've explained why the patients here were so scared to be near him. Has he been sexually assaulting the patients ? I asked myself quietly as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"You don't have to wake up. But open your eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a sharp pain aching on the side of my head. This weirdo just licked me and now he's just smiling at me like a fucking pedophile.

"Great.

"Andrew ?

"Kinda busy here.

"I think we have a problem down at the engine.

"What kind of problem ?

"It's Billy Hope. He's showing lethal injection towards the engine.

"They're not happy about it ?

"No.

Shit. Shit shit shit. Come on. he said leaving.

After being released from the room by an unknown variant, I kept on hearing loud noises coming from down the halls. The rooms were being tapped off with a thick plastic wrap for security reasons. However, it didn't take long before I ended up running into the Walrider who quickly punched me while continuing down the hall. I quickly made my way out of the lab and into the kitchen where I heard a chainsaw. The bodies of dead security guards were hanging up from the ceiling while their arms and legs were being boiled on the stove.

"Fucking Christ. I said examining the bodies.

The place looked like a slaughter house to be honest. I've never seen anything like this before. These people are fucking crazy but I couldn't blame them for it. It was all Jeremy Blaire's fault. Eventually the son-a-bitch will pay for all of this happening and hopefully, it will happen soon. My first encounter was with a patient named Frank Manera. I read a file on him and for some odd reason he seems to be obsessed with blood. (Eating the flesh straight from a human being as if that was a natural thing to do.) I was being chased by him throughout the entire facility including the lab, morgue and the gas chamber. The fucker wouldn't leave me alone, but I had to loose him one way or another.

"Feed me, FEED ME !!! FEED ME !! He yelled as I jumped over the the bed to unlock the handcuffs on the dead patient.

"Crazy mother fucker.

I kept moving throughout the open air vents trying to avoid him as much as possible. I hid under beds or in lockers, even squeezing through small cracks in the wall to escape. It was all a hassle but nonetheless I kept on going. Just when I had thought that I had lost him....

"You stay there, and COOK !! He said laughing.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let him cook me in here.

I quickly pushed out the wall from behind me before I ended up becoming a BBQ dinner. I stood up shakily towards my feet and caught my breath while hearing him yelling from the other side.

"NO !! NO !!! YOU WERE MINES !!

Feeling relieved, I quickly made my way out of the building and into the court yard. It was foggy outside which made it almost impossible for me to see. When I got closer towards my destination I could see the twins standing on both sides of the court yard.

"He looks nervous.

"I would like to kill him. One says making his way towards me.

I quickly ran past them until I got up to the top of the Radio tower. Once inside I tried to contact the police but heard something moving around from behind me.

"What the fu..

"Waylon Park. Jeremy Blaire said strangling me. You couldn't just keep your mouth shut could you ? You couldn't just play along. Well your done talking now.

After being strangled half ways to death, Chris Walker comes bursting through the door throwing in a dead body first before entering.

"Do me a favor and die here Park. He says leaving the room.

"GREAT !! Now I have to deal with Chris Walker. The fucker chased me throughout the hallways where I eventually ran into Father Martin. The bastard was writing something on the wall which read : DOWN THE DRAIN. I quickly made my way down the hole where I eventually ran into Chris Walker once more. I ran as fast I could down the hallway jumping over any and everything that was in my way. When I had finally reached the end, I quickly jumped out of the window escaping away from the angry patient. Thankfully it wasn't a high fall.

"Okay, Waylon. You can do this.

I found myself ending up back outside to where I started picking up documents and basically recording any and everything that could help me expose Murkoff. I didn't have on any shoes and I was covered in blood from head to toe. I felt completely disgusted but nonetheless, I kept on going. Shortly after hearing an unknown cry for help, I quickly ran towards a building to see what it was.

"Hello ? Are you okay in there ? I asked as I seen the figure staring at me.

I continued to stare at the figure as it made its way towards another room. It looked alot like Eddie Gluskin if I'm not mistaken.( As a matter of fact, I think it was Eddie Gluskin).

"Oh, fuck me. I hope I don't run into him.

There was a poem that I had found earlier in one of the buildings across the way. It read: 

"Above the knees below the Naval, Sliced and sewn on Gluskins table. To make a place to push inside, The Groom will make himself a bride."

Not gonna lie, but that poem made me cringe at the thought of what he meant by having a place to push inside. And a bride ? My senses were telling me that I was just about to find out sooner or later.

"Shit.

I pushed the thought of it at the back of my head as I made my way towards the water tower. I could feel the cold breeze hitting my face like ice cold water. It was chilly but it was nice. For the first time in months I felt my self kissing my wife and boys, I felt that nice warm water hitting every part of my skin when I took a shower, and I felt the leftover pork chops hitting my belly once more for dinner. I just felt it all. All i had to do was make this jump over towards the other side and BAM !! I'd be home free.

"Okay, you can do this.

I took a step back and ran as fast as I could until I could no longer see the ledge. I quickly jumped to the other side using all my weight and strength to bring myself up. I held on for dear life even looking down to see how far up I was.

"Shit.

I felt myself slipping and exhausted from all the running. My hands were getting slippery and I felt my breath getting caught up in my throat. The ledge was quickly breaking apart from underneath my grip and now, I would have to brace myself for the impact that I was about to receive.

"Fuck. Maybe I should've layed off the pork chops. I mumbled to myself while holding onto the ledge.

Without second guessing it, I fell into a basement landing on my hands and knees.

"Fuck..

I stood up painfully as I made my way into another room were there was a document on a patient named Dennis. It says that he suffers from multiple personality disorder which probably explained why he was talking to himself when I came flying in like a flying saucer.

"Great, just when things couldn't get any worse.


	2. Crazy Dennis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad y'all this story is only 3 Chapters long :)
> 
> Just thought I let y'all know <3

I felt my anxiety kicking in alot more when I found out Gluskin was hiding down here. (Somewhere) My palms were sweaty and my skin was starting to crawl like cock roaches on the ceiling. My heart was racing but I tried to calm myself while listening out for Dennis at the same time. However, it was a very difficult to do.

"I can't wait to get the Fuck out of here. I said crawling underneath some tables to get through to the other side.

I overheard Dennis talking to himself in the other two room. One being his Father, the second being his Grandfather, and the third being his little brother ? I chuckled to myself before stopping when I heard him yelling.

"GET THE RAT !! HE'S IN THE WALL !! KILL HIM !! 

"SHIT !! 

I quickly ran out of the wall and into another part of the basement where I seen Dennis coming through a door. Eventually I was going to have to face him sooner or later. So why not right ? 

"There he is. What do you think ? Ooh, he'll do. 

The poor bastard chased me throughout the basement eventually leading me into what looks like a sewing room. Up top I could hear him mumbling something under his breath. I just couldn't make out the words.

"Here comes your bride Mr. Gluskin. He says closing the door.

"Great !! Now I'm stuck.

As I creep through the sewing rooms one by one, I could hear a radio playing softly. I made my way inside only to see two dead bodies that mimicked a women's pregnancy.

"Oh my god. What the Fuck is going on ? 

I quietly recorded the gruesome image before making my way out of the room. I'm either losing my fucking mind or I'm on the verge of going insane. Either way, it was bound to happen. I found another door on my left which lead out into a hallway. But only this time the room was pitch black. 

"What the...

I tried opening up the door but it was locked. I quickly looked up just in time to see Eddie standing there on the other side. As if on cue...

"Darling.

"Okay, now would be a good time to run.

I took off running back into the dark room as if my life depended on it. The first thing that I saw was a small sewing table that had a piece of wood molded down to its front. I quickly hid underneath it and waited for Eddie to enter. It was so quiet to where I could hear myself breathing. I held on to my camcorder as tightly as I can when I seen Eddie walking in.

"Did I frighten you ? I'm awfully sorry I didn't mean to. We've met before haven't we ? I know I've seen your face. Maybe, just before I woke up. Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you. Let me fill you up.

It had to be at least five minutes of him talking nonsense before he finally decided to shut the Fuck up. He was searching the room like a night guard or maybe a predator. He called me darling ? Something that my wife Lisa would call me when she had wanted something. The thought of another man calling me that had made me cringe and shiver. I held my breath and waited for him to enter before dashing out and running into the next few rooms.

"The Fuck ? 

I heard him singing. It was peaceful but it was also scary at the same damn time. Either way, I kept on running.

"When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see...how happy you will be. I have looked all over but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around..until the right one I have, found.

"Crates ? Are you fucking serious ? I said pushing the crates out of the way.

I could still hear Eddie singing from down the hall. He sounded like he was far away but really, he wasn't.

"Darling, you could be so beautiful.

"FUCK !!

"I want you to have my baby. 

I quickly noticed the ladder that was inside of the elevator shaft before making my way towards it. I could feel the metal breaking apart from underneath my grip. It wasn't long until I felt myself slipping once more. 

"URGH !! 

"Oh god, are you okay ? Tell me your okay ?

"Ugh, Fuck you !! I shouted as he just glared at me.

"You...You would rather die. Than to be with me ?? Then die.

When the elevator started moving up, I quickly jumped off. I had to find another exit and i had to find one fast.

" What have you ? Ha !! Then we continue.

"Crazy mother fucker. I said limping all the way down the hall.

There was another door on the other side but once I got towards it Eddie was already making his way into the room.

"Shit !! 

I quickly hid inside the locker as I heard Eddie's footsteps getting closer and closer. In no time, he was right in front of my locker. Now, I'm terrified.

"Darling, you can't hid from me. He said locking the door. You made yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped and unwrapped again. And savored. Here we go and...

"Let me out of here !! 

"I've been a little vulgar I know. And I want to say that I'm sorry I just..you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman.

Woman ? 

"But after the ceremony when I've made an honest woman of you. I promise I'll be a different man.

"Let me out of here !!

"I want a family, a legacy. To be the father that I never had. I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like..

"Hey, HEY !! Where are you going ? You can't just leave me here !! Please !! 

Eddie just chuckled as he went to pick up a bottle filled with knockout gas. This fucker was really insane. I couldn't let him do this. I have to break free.

"Eddie, please don't !! Whatever Jeremy Blaire did to you I'll apologize for it.

"Ssh, you'll have to wait here. Try to enjoy any anticipation. He said smiling. Here darling, this will help you relax.

Whatever he sprayed into that locker had me choking and coughing up a storm. My throat felt like it was on fire as I tried to escape away from its toxins. Eddie watched as my eyes slowly started to close. In a matter of seconds my eyes were closed and everything went black.

"Lisa, if I don't make it home. Please don't let them show you my body. Please.


	3. The Groom

I woke up naked and tied down towards a table. There was blood everywhere but it wasn't mines. I turned my gaze back towards Eddie who was still tying down my legs. 

"What the Fuck ? 

It was far from different from when my wife Lisa was doing it. But having to be naked in front of a man sent shivers down my spine. Eddie on the other hand didn't seem to mind it. As I've seen for myself, he had no problem with seeing other men naked and sliced up like ham on thanksgiving. He was so caught up in making the perfect bride for himself. It was strange..but I couldn't blame him. This was all Murkoff's fault. That's why they must pay. Once and for all.

"Eddie ? 

"You have amazing bone structure, such soft skin. Your going to be beautiful. He said smiling. A woman have to suffer some things, and it's not pleasant I know. But just try to endure. For my sake, and for the sake of our children.

"Wait please.

"Hush now darling. It won't take long. Just a few snips of the flesh here and here. He said pointing towards my chest. Cut away anything vulgar. With a soft place to welcome my seed. 

"No.

"To GROW our family. He said smirking. I'm going to cut fast. Just think of our children.

"NOOO !! I said yelling and breathing extra hard.

This fucking psycho was trying to cut open my gentiles. I had to escape and fast.

"Now now darling. He said holding down my knees. You need to behave. You don't want to look like a whore now do you ? 

" Your fucking sick !! I said spitting in his face.

When I did that his whole facial expression had changed. It went from soft to angry real quick. Now I'm even more terrified. He slapped me across the face before punching me straight in the nose. My gaze went back blurry as I seen him walking back towards the end of the table.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now, I have to punish you. He said speeding up the process. This is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you.

"Stop it !!! Please !! 

The power tool sped up faster and I felt my pubic hairs being sliced off. I yelled and screamed out for help until an unknown variant came in and rescued me. (Thank god).

"GET BACK HERE !! YOU'RE NOT DONE DYING YET, YOU SLUT !!! 

Now would be a good time to get the Fuck out of here. I quickly threw on my clothing and grabbed my camcorder before making my way out towards the door. I ran well..limped all the way towards the exit but Eddie had cut off my route. I quickly hid under some tables and waited for him to pass.

"Crazy bitch. He said scanning the room. ALL OF YOU, WHORE'S !! Your judgement. Your little swinish eyes.

Just when Eddie passes the table that I'm hiding under I quickly sneak out into the open and high tail it out of there.

"Curse this stupid leg for being so hurt. I mumbled to myself as I heard Eddie following close behind.

"Why would you do this to me ? 

There was a window located inside one of the rooms so I quickly made my way through it.

"No, don't !!

"Fuck !!! Ugh.

I felt like my whole leg had gotten shattered into a thousands pieces. It hurted so fucking bad that I could bearly stand up. I held on tightly to my leg as Eddie was yelling from up above.

"You all want to leave me ? Is that it ? Fine !! Go !! You and the rest of these UNGRATEFUL SLUTS !! 

"Okay, gotta keep going.

I got up from the ground even though I was in alot of pain. Every part of me had wanted to give up, but then I realized that I've made it way to far to give up now. So I kept on going. Eventually, I ran into a gymnasium where I seen dead bodies hanging up from the ceiling.

"Oh my god.

I kept running past the floating bodies until i had reached an homemade Chapel. Of course Eddie was there singing his little song again which only meant that he was getting closer to my location. I quickly snatched up the key to freedom before making my way back towards the way I had came. But Eddie was to quick.

"Shit !! 

"Filthy SLUTS !! He shouted. You don't deserve my children. You don't even deserve to live. You belong with the others.

I ran all the way back towards the door and shoved the key inside. That's until Eddie caught me by surprise.

"Fuck !! 

"One more. He said punching me. I try and I try, but you all betrayed me. 

He took a rope from the ground and quickly wrapped it around my neck.

"And you can hang like the rest of them.

I was struggling with the ropes and my breathing at the same time. This son of a bitch was trying to hang me. What is this ? Hangman ? I wasn't going to let this happen. Not without a fight. I held down all of my weight by kicking out my legs and twisting my body to try and get loose of Eddie's grip.

"Hold still. He said pulling at the ropes again.

"Fuc.. y-you !! I said spitting up blood as I continued to fight against the ropes that were holding me in place.

"Stop it !! God dammit darling !! You need to behave !! 

With one last tug on the ropes I felt myself slightly slipping into unconsciousness. That's until I noticed that the floor board was giving out from underneath him. 

"What are you..

"Bye bye Mother fucker !! I spat out as the floor from underneath Eddie tore apart.

I fell to the ground with a loud thud as Eddie held on to my hand carelessly. The bastard still had that creepy smile on his face as the blood poured from his abdomen. Yeah, he was done for.

"We could have been beautiful. He says before dying.

I quickly caught my breath before recording the now dead groom. This will definitely be a memory that I'll never forget.

"Maybe those pork chops weren't so bad after all. I chuckled to myself while making my way out of the gymnasium.

I thought to myself long and hard about finally getting out of here. I smiled to myself when I reached the main doors of the Asylum. However, my smile quickly disappeared when I seen Jeremy Blaire sitting at the main entrance.

"Oh, Fuck me...

"Mr. Park ? How the Fuck are you still alive ? He said chuckling to himself. 

"I could ask you the same thing.

Silence filled the air...

"Let's make a deal. He said smirking. I'm stuck like a pig. Can you help me up ? 

"No. I said taking a deep and shaky breath.

"Please ? 

I quickly glared down at him one last time before trying to run past him and out into the open. I didn't get to far because he pushed himself off of the ground and stabbed me straight in the stomach.

"Ugh !!! 

"Fucking Die Already !!

I fell to the ground heavily as I seen him getting closer and closer towards me.

"No one can know !! NO ONE !! He said taking one last step as the Walrider came in attacking him.

"You first. I said watching carefully as the Walrider took him up towards the ceiling.

I kept on watching as it slammed his body back and forth into the ceiling repeatedly before spitting his body in half. I signed in relief as the blood spilled from his corpse and landed on top of me. 

"Lisa, I'm coming home. I said standing up to leave the Asylum. Murkoff will finally get exposed for everything that they've ever done here. Don't worry baby. I'm coming.

I continued limping down towards a red jeep that had sat outside of the main gates. 

"Thank god.

Once inside I quickly started the engine but stopped when I seen the Walrider standing at the front entrance. I took one last look at it with my camcorder before pulling off.

"Wait, is that...Mile's ? I asked myself as it started moving towards me. Oh Fuck me...

I quickly put the car in gear before pushing on the gas. I broke down the main gates and took off down the dirt road. Thankfully the Walrider wasn't following me.

"I made it. Lisa, I fucking made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the last chapter :( Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
